Radio frequency (RF) transceivers include a receiver and a transmitter that may each include a number of different components, such as amplifiers, filters, oscillators, mixers, etc. The components are often individually designed to meet specific levels, such as power consumption, gain, loss, etc. The receiver and transmitter are designed to operate within certain thresholds based on the combination of the components that make up the receiver and transmitter, such as the amplifiers, filters, oscillators, mixers, etc. However, in some instances the receiver and/or transmitter may not need one or more of these components to operate at the highest level they are designed to perform. For example, a receiver and/or transmitter may be designed with an LC voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) even though in some (but not all) instances the receiver and/or transmitter may be able to tolerate the phase noise of a ring VCO, or a low power oscillator.